Abused Darkened Soul
by Stormysky21
Summary: Yugi is abusive to Yami(set during battle city). Malik has some rare hunters kidnape Yami and Yami lives with Malik after Malik sees how similar the 2 of them are yet in a way some shadows are not as dark as others. some shadows are only seen as such. basically it goes by Yami's saying "looks can be decieveing" and other things.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=Yami is abused by Yugi and Malik used to be abused by Marik. Yami is kidnapped by the rare hunters and Malik looks after him. A Malik and Yami fic. Set during battle city

Chapter 1

Malik P.O.V

Litsening to Yugi bitch about his other half as always. Basically it's some bull crap about his past and how I am causing shit and other crap.

I saw the bruises on Yami's cheek and other places. I had asked Arcana to go and talk to Yami. Arcana is one of the few rare hunters I trust that are mere friends that are not violent or anything and I knew that he would merely go and see if anything was wrong.

Arcana used to be suicidal due to losing his wife and everything and I had become friends with him...knowing how it felt being depressed and everything too. My darker half had tried to mess with both of us but it never honestly worked.

" It was a dule between magicians. He just wanted to see how strong Yami's was and to see something." I said, not wanting to say that it was how much Yugi was beating Yami.

Yugi frowned and said nothing but then Yami took over. He looked a bit happier and a tad more hopfull after the dule. " I was ok with the dule but abiou wasn't. It was a bad idea, Malik." he said.

Hopefully things would be better.

-2 weeks later-

Yami P.O.V

Arcana and a few other rare hunters kidnapped me but it was ones Marik trusted the most. The nicer ones I guess. I knowticed they weren't grabbing where my bruises where and lead me down to where Malik was.

Malik was training for the tournament when I got there. " Hi Malik. We're back" Arcana said. I sat down, not caring that I was taken here since Yugi's beatings have been getting worse and worse lately.

" Don't worry. I told Solomon where you were and that you would be perfectly safe with us and that we only took you due to how things were going. He said it was fine." Malik said. I nodded an ok. Malik got up and lead me to what would be my new bed room.

Malik P.O.V

I heard Marik's uncomfortable thoughts as I lead Yami to his room. He had felt guilty for years and had even tried to kill himself. Arcana had to save him at the time.

/ You know I forgive you, right and at the moment it would help if you calmed down and helped a fellow dark side out at the moment./ I said. / I know/ Marik said.

I sighed and told Yami the things to know about his room. What clothes he had(the usualle ones he wore), that he still went to the same school, and so on.

" Marik and I also have our own bodies and will go to school with you so if you need anything, you can ask or if Yugi bothers you in any way just tell us." I said. " Um...my friends?" Yami asked.

" I am friends with Seth, Ryou, Bakura, and Joey so I know a few of your friends and can ask if anything happened." I said(Seth is dark Kiba). Yami nodded an ok.

Marik was also Seth's boyfriend but that was another story. I left Yami to get set up in his new room and decided to call Seth and let him know where his cousin was staying so that he wouldn't think Yami was missing or something.

I called Seth. " Well I trust you ok and Marik will most likely attack Yugi if he tries anything so things will be fine." Seth said. " Most likely." I answered.

" So what did Yugi do that pushed it too far. I heard you were the one who caught him and that you almost sent him to the shadow realm for it." I said. " He raped Yami and I was the one that told Yami to pack up and just be ready to leave then because Yugi pushed it then." Seth said.

Marik had never gone that far. Rape was bad and to Marik he thought no one deserved it. I sighed. It had to cause a lot of tears to find his cousin in that state. " Malik I know you love him and I trust you with Yami because you never would hurt him, but please keep his other half away from him...especially after that." Seth said.

/ I found Seth crying after the incident, Malik. It took forever to get him to tell me what happened and that is why I asked you to have the rare hunters kidnape Yami. It was bad./ Marik said. I heard the pain in my other half's voice.

After what had happened to me, he hated seeing people hurt and that much in pain and I should of known he would of done something. Marik and Seth most likely acted like parents for Yami at times. More younger versions of parents.

/ Well he is now here so we don't have to worry any more./ I said through the link. I decided to read for a bit. I heard Yami come out of his room. He was on his phone and I heard shouting on the other end.

" YOU DAMN BITCH, YAMI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? WHO THE HELL SAID YOU COULD LEAVE!" Yami winced and pulled the cell phone away from his ear as you could hear Yugi shouting continuously into it.

Yami had migraines and a lot of other sensory problems thanks to Yugi although Yugi didn't give a crap half the time and could be a huge jerk most of the time about it.

Most people thought Yami was a rude dark half who just had a giant ego or whatever but I knew it wasn't true. Not after seeing that he was a lot like how I used to be.

Yami sighed and shut the phone off. He hated cell phones a lot. Mostly due to the noise(his sensory problem)and how Yugi acted. To Yami, a cell phone was nothing but trouble.

I took his phone and stashed it somewhere just in case Yugi called back to cause trouble. The last thing anyone needed was that annoying ringing going and I didn't want to see Yami crying(sensory issues like I said).

" I am putting it in a drawer for today. You'll get it tomorrow. Ok, Yami." I said. He nodded his head.

I had decided to have Bakura, Ryou, Joey, and Seth come over to have Supper with us since it would be nice if our friends ate with us and all so I called them all and stuff.

Yami P.O.V

We had dinner with our friends tonight. Seth checked on my injuries to make sure they weren't horrible and that Yugi hadn't visited. Marik was checking for the worse case ones too.

I felt my cousin bandage me up and heal the worse ones. " Want to send the damn kid to hell" he muttered. " But...he's my abiou." I muttered. " Yami...your abiou left you in a puddle of blood and cum and beat you to hell and I feel horrible at times seeing you that way. Please do not defend him." Seth said softly.

I was quite and knew that Seth could be quite frustrated with Yugi. Usually people just saw me as the darker form of Yugi looking for trouble. They would never suspect Yugi as the trouble maker ever.

I saw that my self-inflicted cuts were found by Marik who said nothing to Seth and just put some healing ointment on them and some gauze on them. " We'll talk later" he said.

Seth and Marik could be cool in a parental way sort of. They didn't push too hard and didn't get on my case about my behavior and usually looked after me when it felt like the world blew up all around me...yet now with Malik I felt more secure at times.

It's never been like this. It's always been noise, drama, violence, and being hurt and abused constantly when I lived at the game shop. I felt at ease now.

We left the room to go eat with the others. Joey and Ryou smiled at me having not seen me for two or so days since I moved out of Yugi's place.

" Yami, great to see ya, pal and I am happy to see you are a lot happier." Joey said. I sat down by Malik and Marik. Lately I hadn't been eating much. Another issue besides my cutting.

However I ate most of the food and was done. " Are you guys excited about going to school?" Joey asked me, Malik, Seth, and Marik. " Well sure. That way I can sabotage Yugi for what he did" Malik said, smirking.

I didn't care. No one seemed to get me anyways. At times I wanted to scream right back at Yugi and tell him to shut the hell up...migraines or not. Yugi sometimes just didn't get it.

Notes=How do you like my first chapter. Yeah. This fanfiction is a bit weirder and all but I got this idea over the week and thought it up(and it may get finished up). Yugi is more verbally abusive at times but still can be physically abusive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Malik P.O.V

The teacher introduced us and had us go to our assigned seats. Yugi's friends glared at us, thinking that I stole Yami away or whatever. Seto Kiba and Mokuba were silent and merely writing notes(mokuba skipped a few grades). We went and sat down in the back with the 2 Kibas. I knew Seth had told them because they would want to know.

Seth opened a spare book to read. His annorexia and insomnia was like Yami's sensory issues. No one ever bothered to glance or pay attention to them. The 2 Kiba brothers knew due to being the only family Seth had and Yami knew(cousin and Seth was his dule monsters teacher in this fic). Marik and I also knew but all and all that's it.

As for Yami's sensory issues, it is basically me, Seth, and Marik that paid attention. Family that knew and loved ones which isn't much of a shocker if you know someone with an issue like that.

Reading was Seth's crappy way of keeping awake as was overly caffinating himself. Marik took a deep breath and took the book from him. " Koi, you didn't sleep again last night, did you? You know I want you to sleep at least for 5 hours." he said.

Seto chuckled. Seth was on an uncaffinated diet at the Kiba mansion due to being caught with 2 2-liters of Mountain Dew.

" Class today we are writing about a topic that you feel that needs to be discussed more often when everyone in the community seems to ignor it" the english teacher said.

Yami P.O.V

I decided to write about sensory issues and migraines and how most people never saw how effective they were. I knew over 80% of the world could have such issues yet most people chose to ignore it still.

After class we went to lunch. Yugi and his friends went right up to us. " Plan on coming home any time soon, Mou Hitori-Boku?" Yugi asked glaring at me. Yugi barely ever called me by my name. It was swearing or those nicknames that meant "spirit" or "partner" and I hated them, which Yugi knew that.

" You know that he lives somewhere else now...especially after what Marik and I found the other day." Seth said, frowning. " And what was that?" Tea asked, now curious.

" Don't worry about it. Yami's fine." Yugi said. Seth rose an eyebrow. " So you didn't tell your so-called friends? Well he isn't coming back due to your secret, Yugi." Seth said.

" And why would someone who has monsters growing out of them and running around dulist kingdom be better?" Yugi asked. " At least Seth got control of them and ate something(the ugly monster kiba at dulist kingdom-making it be a monster that came out of seth). I don't want to hear your excuse" Seto said.

Normal P.O.V

Seth looked stunned to see his other half defend him. Yugi stalked off with his friends. " Well I cant wait for school to be over and what the hell is that? I am not touching it." Seth said, eyeing what is dubbed as a school lunch.

School lunches=the things that are supposedly edible for high schooler but are a disaster;especially for kids with health problems and any other issue.

" Eat something when you get home but it has to be something" Seto said. " I'm going to puke now" Seth said. " Yami, you don't mind if it's at your other half's table?"

Most people with annorexia had issues keeping food down and the group watched as Seth barthed at Yugi's table. " He's a smart ass and completely destructive but at times it's funny." Mokuba said, a smile coming to his face as Tea ran out the door with barf on her skirt and Yugi gave Seth a death glare.

" Ironically these dumb mortals only knowtice crap like this when their clothes are ruined or if he barfs on their table and it's not him they care for." Marik said. " I am happy he ruined their moment due to this."

Yami P.O.V

When we got back I got out of my school clothes and changed. I planned on going to the arcade with Joey for a little bit and just hanging out. Joey said that I needed to breath some free air and get out of my new home once and awhile.

He also wanted to take me somewhere to get new decorations for my new bedroom so I had agreed to it. Malik had told me that we would go out for dinner once I got back.

After a few games and beating Joey a few times and stuff, we went to the store he suggested. " I know Yugi took your clothes and stuff so the 1st place is hot topic and don't worry. Seth gave me the money that you needed." Joey said.

After browsing through, I got a few shirts, some chained pants, and some jewelery along with a new wallet. Then we went to the place that Joey suggested to get decorations from.

It had a lot of anime posters and dule monsters posters along with lights and other things. I ended up with some posters and new lights. When we got back, I put everything in my room and the new clothes in my closet.

I came back into the living room and found Malik waiting. " Found this really good sushi bar. Thought you would like to go, Yami." he said. I agreed and we left.

The place was small and not that bad. Most restarants bothered me due to the sensory issues and I fell apart in them.

Yugi would beat me for it or call me a wimp and tell me to act my age for once in my life. I hate it when he does it. " I thought you would love a smaller restarant due to your migraines and sensory issues. Seth said this one was just right outside town and was perfect." Malik told me.

" Thank you. This means a lot to me." I said, smileing.


End file.
